


From the Heart

by WanderingShiren



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: Peridot shows up at the barn with a gift.





	From the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be smut. I wrote out my intro and it was just too pure, I couldn't bring myself to lewd this situation. So take this small fluffy fic.

It was a cold February day. Lapis had taken mainly to snuggling under a blanket on days like these. She didn't need warmth to survive like humans do, but there was something about the cold that made her feel so… worn out.

 

She lays in her hammock with a heavy down comforter Peridot found lying around in old boxes. The two had given Pumpkin over to Connie for the time being. Peridot and Lapis had seen what frost had done to their crops, and worried for their little Pumpkin.

 

The two had missed Pumpkin, but the veggie's absence did make it easier for them to do things they wouldn't get to enjoy otherwise, like cuddling or posing naked for morps. (It just felt weird if those innocent eyes were watching!)

 

Peridot strode into the barn, bringing a strong gust of wind with her. It pushes the short gem around as she has trouble closing the large barn door by herself. It was especially difficult with whatever was tucked under her arm.

 

Lapis, watching Peridot's struggle finally turn from comedic to sad, stands and helps the small gem push the door shut.

 

With a loud slam followed by the sound of Lapis putting the bolt in so it wouldn't blow open, the gem's gazes turn to each other.

 

“Oh, L-Lazuli!” Peridot’s voice rises a few octaves. “What are you doing here?”

 

Lapis wasn't expecting a question as dumb as that one.

 

“I live here.” Lapis says, deadpan as possible.

 

She and Peridot were obviously on good terms now, but Lapis liked to think her life was being narrated, so they'd appreciate the humor of this situation. Whoever it was.

 

Peridot lets out a nervous chuckle at that.

 

“Yes, I am aware…”

 

Peridot looks down at the thing tucked under her arm. She pulls it out, looking over it. It was a large red heart container. Lapis couldn't read human, but if she had to guess, she'd say there was something inside it. Like that gift Peridot had given her when she first got here.

 

“What's this?” Lapis points to the box.

 

“Oh, it's… um… you.” Peridot holds out the box for Lapis.

 

“It's me?” Lapis asks confused.

 

“It's for you…” Peridot says, blushing. “For Valentine’s. Happy Valentine's.”

 

“Oh…” Lapis says, a bit honored. “Thank you, Peridot.”

 

Lapis takes the package from the smaller gem before opening it. Several tasty looking pieces of candy gaze up at her, each in its own little hole.

 

“I… didn't know what to get you, so I asked someone who would.” Peridot twiddles her fingers together. “I asked Greg, since he had been in a relationship with a gem. He said Rose seemed to enjoy these “chocolates”. So I thought you might also like them.”

 

“Thank you, Peri,” Lapis says, placing a hand on the short gem's shoulder. “I think I'll love them.”

 

She leans down and kisses Peridot gently on her gem before pulling away. Peridot looks up at her with stars in her eyes causing Lapis to giggle.

 

“I'm just sad I have nothing to give you, Peri,” Lapis says, a bit downtrodden.

 

Peridot coughs into her hand.

 

“With all do respect, Lazuli,” she seems to be regaining a bit of her confidence. “The gift you just gave me is more than enough.”


End file.
